learner_centered_instructionfandomcom-20200214-history
LCI - Sonia Periáñez
What is learner centered instruction? It is a group of methodologies in which the student and the student's learning process take priority. It uses Active and Cooperative Learning as the base of the student's learning. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The role of the teacher is being a facilitator that creates an environment that: a. Fosters students learning. b. Accommodates different learning styles. c. Motivates students to accept responsibility for learning. d. Utilizes multiple teaching techniques appropriate for student learning goals. e. Inspires and encourage student ownership of learning. f. Designs activities in which students interact with the material, the teacher and each other. So, the teacher helps students learn by themselves, by supporting and motivating student's work, the teacher becomes a facilitator of tools and activities that emphasize and supports students' learning process. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning Cognitive and Metacognitive Factors # Nature of the learning process. The learning of complex subject matter is most effective when it is an intentional process of constructing meaning from information and experience. # Goals of the learning process. The successful learner, over time and with support and instructional guidance, can create meaningful, coherent representations of knowledge. # Construction of knowledge. The successful learner can link new information with existing knowledge in meaningful ways. # Strategic thinking. The successful learner can create and use a repertoire of thinking and reasoning strategies to achieve complex learning goals. # Thinking about thinking. Higher order strategies for selecting and monitoring mental operations facilitate creative and critical thinking. # Context of learning. Learning is influenced by environmental factors, including culture, technology, and instructional practices. Motivational and Affective Factors # Motivational and emotional influences on learning. What and how much is learned is influenced by the learner’s motivation. Motivation to learn, in turn, is influenced by the individual’s emotional states, beliefs, interests and goals, and habits of thinking. # Intrinsic motivation to learn. The learner’s creativity, higher order thinking, and natural curiosity all contribute to motivation to learn. Intrinsic motivation is stimulated by tasks of optimal novelty and difficulty relevant to personal interests, and providing for personal choice of control. # Effects of motivation and effort. Acquisition of complex knowledge and skills requires extended learner effort and guided practice. Developmental and Social Factors # Developmental influences on learning. As individuals develop, there are different opportunities and constraints for learning. Learning is most effective when differential development within and across physical, intellectual, emotional, and social domains is taken into account. # Social influences on learning. Learning is influenced by social interactions, interpersonal relations, and communication with others. Individual Differences Factors # Individual differences in learning. Learners have different strategies, approaches, and capabilities for learning that are a function of prior experience and heredity. # Learning and diversity. Learning is most effective when differences in learners’ linguistic, cultural, and social backgrounds are taken into account. # Standards and assessment. Setting appropriately high and challenging standards and assessing the learner as well as learning progress including diagnostic, process, and outcome assessment are integral parts of the learning proce http://www.cdl.org/articles/learner-centered-psychological-principles/